Left 4 dead my way
by L4DA-SN1PEZz
Summary: Left 4 dead if it happened in real life to me and my mates disclaimer i do not own left 4 dead or the characters from the game series only the bits i have created rated T for language Some Zoey x New character or OC if thats what you call it On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Left 4 dead my way**

Summary – Me and my friend my brother and his friend end up in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and we meet the survivors from the series but will we survive and for how long.

Characters – Tom – Me

Age – 16

Callum – My friend

Age – 14

Dom – my bro

Age – 12

Josh – Doms friend

Age – 12

Chapter 1

**The beginning**

"Hmmm what to do" I pondered while looking through the pile of Xbox games I owned. I noticed one of my favourite games and thought ill get Callum come have a game so I put the game in and signed in to Xbox live and just as I went to start the game a message popped up from Callum. Opening it up it said _Tom meet at the gas station bring your pistols you where right Left 4 dead has turned into a real life struggle move it now I got Dom and Josh with me but we only got a hockey stick and baseball bats we need your help now!_

"GODDAMMIT" I screamed it was a good job my parents had taken my sister and younger brother to Australia with them for the month (my dad had gone on a business trip and they left Dom with me as he had exams that month). I dived under my bed a grabbed my keep safe box. I ripped it open and looked at my two m9 pistols. I smiled to myself '_I was right after all'_ I thought taking the two pistols and four clips per gun and loaded the spare two. Grabbing the first aid kits I had prepared and some pain pills I went down stairs and grabbed the torch attachment from the shed for one of my pistols and grabbed a few spares for the others. Turning out the lights of the house so as not to draw attention to myself I looked out the window. "Hmmm not many zombies out there I wonder why Callum was so worried we are immune after all" I said to no one in particular.

"Well time to move the gas station is only down the road I guess it's time to put all my training to good use." _I was once a part of the army cadets and have fired quite a few weapons my favourite being the pistols and I became quite adept at akimbo wielding and after a while became a great marksmen before I left them. _I smiled again remembering something from my game. "Kill all sons a bitches that's my official instructions." I said to myself before kicking the door open and walking into the darkened street. Two zombies shambled around the corner but didn't get much of a look at me as I placed a bullet between their eyes almost instantly they saw me. '_I still got it' _I thought I got to the end of the street without much trouble I only expended another five bullets in the trip to the corner I checked right first and sighed out of relief that nothing could sneak up on me on my way my destination. Looking left however I stared at the sight before me. There where cars all over the roads and zombies in between there must have been about fifty to sixty zombies around and that's just the main street itself god knows how many more were in the alleys and side streets. I looked at my two m9 pistols 7 bullets expired so I reloaded to make it to four clips including those loaded. I did a little math to see how many bullets I had left. '_Right fifteen times two that's thirty bullets loaded and thirty times three is ninety that makes a total of a hundred and twenty bullets to get me to the end of the street and across the main road to the gas station hehe this will be fun' _I thought. Just before I set off down the darkened street which of course as expected will mean ill need my torch I caught a quick glimpse of my reflection in a window I was wearing a black hooded jacket with the hood up and black jeans. '_If someone else sees me ill get shot they will think I'm a hunter' _So I went back to my house and changed to something more badass and less hunter like. Part of my old army uniform with my favourite jacket. My green royal engineers beret and olive green shirt and combat trousers with my olive green combat jacket and I picked up a backpack so that I could carry all the extra med kits and pills torches and anything else I might need, easier. Fastening my black combat boots and taking my holsters for my pistols which I forgot until I returned to my house I checked my appearance in the mirror my stubble was thicker than I usually let it get and my long dark brown hair was in my eyes. I cut my hair short so that it didn't get in the way and left my stubble because I always wanted a beard and I thought it looked badass with my current clothing. I walked to the bottom of the street once again to prepare for the battle ahead.

"Here we go ..." I whispered to myself. Turning the corner I was surprised to see the zombies in the same places as before except for a little movement. I thought nothing of it and walked slowly between the cars careful not to touch one taking out anything that seemed to notice me with a quick bullet to the face. Then I saw it the main road a little way ahead. _"Not far now" _I thought just as I thought that, a hunter dived at me from a nearby side street I spun around acting on instinct and punched it in the face and put a bullet in its head. "Not bad" pleased with myself I continued to the main road where I saw a massive horde running at the gas station. "SHIT IM COMING GUYS!" I screamed over the roaring of the hoard and I began to unload my pistols into the horde. I fired at least two clips into the zombies and took out a smoker in the process before I got to my bro and two friends. "You guys ok?" I asked going back to back with them to attack from the four directions "Yeah good job you got here when you did" said Callum who was swinging the hockey stick smashing a few heads in. "Guys have you got any 9mm ammo on you I'm fresh out" I said as I heard the useless click of the empty chambers. "Here Callum told to keep them just in case" I heard Josh say so I turned and took another six clips from him and reloaded and took out my side of the horde with two clips (one per pistol). "It's over were ok for now guys" Dom said. "Yeah let's get in that house there it looks like a safe room" I said pointing across the street. So we crossed the street without anymore interference and locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Flight**

After spending the night in the safe room and most of the day resting up it was dusk before we were ready to move on. In the safe room we found the odd weapon lying around there was a simple pump shotgun two Uzi's and a hunting rifle with mounted scope. Callum took the shotgun the younger two the Uzi's and since I was the best shot and could handle myself with pistols anyway I took the rifle. We stocked up on ammo took a med kit each and got ready at the door. I told the other three to wait a moment before opening the door. I readied the rifle pulling the bolt back and snapping it back in place to load the first round. I looked through the scope and checked for any stragglers and only shot two zombies. Loading another two rounds into the rifle chamber I open the door. "Tom?" asked Callum "Yeah?" "Where did ya learn to shoot like that anyway?" "Army cadets mate I learned to fire rifles assault rifles and pistols." I replied grinning. Continuing along the street I took out a smoker on the roof above me and a boomer both with a single rifle shot. After a little while I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen backing into the street firing a pistol at a ,horde following her. I let my instincts take over and before my three followers knew what was going on I had started to walk straight at the horde firing my pistols at them and dropped most of it in two clips and Callum got the stragglers with the shotgun. "Hey thanks a lot but who are you? Are you with the army?" Asked the girl who looked about sixteen herself "Don't worry 'bout it I couldn't let a beautiful thing like you get killed and the names Tom used to be an army cadet but not anymore this is my old uniform, and these are Callum, Dom my bro and Josh." I said as I said she was beautiful I noticed her cheeks turn a slight shade of red and she smiled at me and nodded to each other the other three as I introduced them. "And might I know your name miss ..?" I asked "Zoey" she said looking at the floor clearly trying to hide a blush. She wore a red hooded jacket and blue skin tight jeans and her dazzling and long flowing dark hair was tied into a ponytail. "Nice to meet you Zoey we better save our hospitality for later though we gotta get moving" I got 4 nods in response and we continued on up the street. I was curious about the new addition of our team and asked what her story was and how she got the pistol in the first place as I could tell she was new to the whole shooting thing and just ran from somewhere looking for a place to hide. "Well it's not the nicest story ill tell ya but to cut a story short I had to kill my parent as an infected found its way in and attacked them first my mom turned and went for dad but he took his pistol" her hand twitched at the mention of the pistol and her voice was becoming shaky "He shot my mom down to save me and gave me the pistol and told me to kill him before he turned and ... I did" she finished and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "God that's awful" said Dom clearly shocked. "Don't worry about it girl" I added "I'm sure it was for the best after all I would put a bullet in my own head if I started to turn." That seemed to cheer her up a little and she gave me a small smile. "And there ain't nothing to worry 'bout now you've got us we're your family now" I finished and hugged her to comfort her. She looked up into my eyes and I realised how beautiful hers were. I broke the hug and turned to Callum. He was wearing his black suit and white shirt I could've sworn he looked like some I know. Then it hit me this girl she must be from the game I love so much. It was like the world of left 4 dead had somehow found its way into our world and we were stuck in the middle of it. "Callum I just thought I'd let you know you look like Nick and if you look at this Zoey girl you will see something about her is familiar" I whispered to him just so he could hear me. "Are you serious?" he said. "Yeah and I'm sure the others are here to" I replied. Callum just realised himself what was going on and in his trail of thoughts he bumped into a car setting the alarm off. We heard the distant roar of the horde. "Agh shit Callum watch what you're doing" I shouted to him over the noise of the incoming horde. Zoey hid behind me but readied her pistol all the same Callum pumped his shotgun chambering a shell the younger ones stood back to back with their Uzi's and I Strapped my rifle to my shoulder and drew my pistols and cocked them ready to let some blood fly. The next thing I knew there were zombies everywhere and I was unloading bullets into them like mad. Brains splattered the walls and roads around us. Zoey was quite accurate with her pistol considering she was new to this. Callum was blowing the hell out of half the horde himself with the shotgun that was until he needed to reload so Josh covered him while he put more shells in. Dom was firing the Uzi with deadly accuracy I gotta ask where he learnt to shoot like that if we make it out of this alive. It was then I felt a claw in my side and I fell to the floor but despite the pain carried on firing to cover Zoey as she helped me up. I saw my attacker and realised a witch must have been nearby. I fired my last pistol round of that set of clips at her and nailed her in the head. I reloaded a carried on with the horde. We managed to make it to a safe room without too much trouble. I sat down on a makeshift sofa and began to bandage myself up. Dom was panting Josh reloading the guns and Callum looking at the young pair a thanking them for the help. Zoey came and sat next to me and snuggled into my shoulder as I finished patching myself up. She whispered something about wanted to talk to me and to meet her in 'her room' after the others were in bed. She yawned a fake yawn and announced she was going bed the others soon followed, after I finished barricading the house and double checked to ensure nothing would get in including a tank and went to Zoey's room. There she was sitting on the bed waiting for me. "Hi Zoey" I said "hi" she replied "So what's up" "I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier" she said "And to ask what you were talking to Callum about." _'She saw him looking at her' _I thought to myself "Well there is no point lying to you I guess so will explain" I told about the game and how I always played as Zoey who exactly like her and Callum was Francis Dom was Bill and Josh Louis. I told her how I something like this would happen but it seems the game has come to life. "So you're telling me I'm just a character from a game?" she asked with a confused look on her face. "No you're real alright and so is all of this but it seems a bit of a coincidence that it all seems exactly like left 4 dead" I replied. She still seemed confused but accepted my answer anyway. I stood up to leave but she grabbed my wrist. "Yeah" I said "Why do you insist on being called Tom Dom and Josh But Callum stays Callum" "Well during a horde attacks it's easier to use shorter names" "So what are your full names then" "Thomas Dominic Joshua and Callum of course" I finished "Ok well call me Zo then" she said seductively with a smile and a wink. "Ok then 'Zo'" I said laughing "Now you get some sleep ill take first watch you know in case anything gets in." She smiled again and lay on the makeshift bed and fell asleep as I left the room and went down stairs. As I sat in the so called 'kitchen' waiting for the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N This is a short chapter and will be a little confusing it's a nightmare that Tom has that night after falling asleep on watch.

**The nightmare**

_ Its happening I got to keep going no time to stop I will save her. I looked at the girl next to me. She was scared I could tell but her strength was dwindling but kept going. We will reach safety. We stopped and for breath and looked behind us four tanks were hot on our tail. "KEEP GOING." We carried on running panting heavily Callum turned on his heels and we stopped to see what he was doing "GOOO I GOT YOUR BACK" We continued and in the distance I heard the shotgun barrel blasting away and it stopped just I heard a sickening crack. "O SHIT MAN O SHIT" Callum was gone after all we had gone through he was gone but he didn't finish the job we reached the bridge I helped Zoey up and then Dom and Josh and soon followed. We reached the top and hit the button hoping that it would work. It did the bridge began to ascend and it stopped. "FUCK" "NOW WHAT" "I DON'T KNOW" "I GOT IT ITS THAT GENERATOR DOWN THERE IT FAILED ON US I CAN SEE IT FROM HERE THE ONLY ONE THAT HASN'T GOT A RED LIGHT ON" "BUT HOW DO WE GET IT ON" "WE CAN'T ITS SUICIDE" "No you can't u got but I can you got whole lives ahead of you I got nothing to live for I failed collage and now you're the only family I have left take care of yourselves" I dived of the bridge with only my pistols to allow me to sprint faster. All I heard was Zoey screaming my name as I ran and fired at the tanks. I hit the switch on the generator and realised it was a one way trip. But if I'm going down I'm taking those bastards with me. I threw a Molotov at the tanks and went to shoot them but my guns clicked empty 'shit' I thought I pulled out my combat knife and ran straight at the now flaming beasts. I ducked under the first tanks attack and stabbed it in the face and it fell to floor silent and carried on running and stabbed the other two as well. I turned to face the last tank and charged I dived at its face and lodged the knife in its skull but just as it fell I saw a huge fist come straight at my face and all went black. _I woke screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Review replies first:

Wibbes lol I know your only taking the mick mate but come on I want some constructive critism read it first mate lol

Ash and Liam glad you guys like it as for the zoey and tom thing you will have to wait and see what happens lol

Callum good to hear from you buddy glad you like it keep on reading for me m8 lemme know what ya think

SHEEN0 how at bud glad ya like and jus cus I promised ya heres chapter 4

Ok on with the story

A/N im introducing a few new characters now one from the games and another two of my mates so without further ado lets do this.

Chapter 4

**Bill**

I looked around the room breathing heavily. Footsteps could be heard from the stairwell and I jumped up and stood in front of the safe room door quickly to look like I was still on watch. I faked an annoyed look while I look through the door with my rifle. Zoey emerged from the doorway looking worried and even though I had my back to me I could tell she was looking at me. I turned round to face and said "Fucking zombies." You alrite?" she asked. I nodded and gave a quick excuse about a zombie diving at the door from nowhere and scaring me. It seemed to work I tried to apologize for waking her but she just waved it off with a simple wave of the hand "I was awake anyway I woke 5 minutes ago and came down when I heard you scream." I smiled happy I didn't disturb the others and thankful for her concern. "We should wake the others I'll get them you pack up and we'll get going." With that I walked upstairs and nudged Dom with my foot. "Up you get bro." I kicked Callum for a laugh and he woke with start "WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" he shouted at me while I was in stitches on the floor. I recovered and told them to get ready and make sure Josh was up as well. When everyone was downstairs and packed we ate a quick breakfast of tinned beans on toast which I had taken from my house. Callum was glaring daggers at me and I snickered. "What's going on boys" Zoey said grinning at me. "He kicked me in the back of the head the Dick" moaned Callum rubbing his head. "That's not nice Tom we need him in one piece you know" said Zoey but I could see she was biting her lip trying not laugh. "Sorry Zo and you to Callum" I felt my cheeks heat up a little when I said Zo. "Hey hey hey Zo is it Tom?" teased Callum. I just blushed even more and tried to hide it to no avail. "Sure is boys" said Zoey and gave me a quick hug and smiled at the others who were clearly stunned. I smirked as Callum Josh and Dom all jaw dropped. We left the safe room well prepared with or current food supplies high and a good ammo supply there were even a few pistols lying around so Callum Dom and Josh now had a pistol for backup and Zoey had two and a ump45.

A little way down the street I felt a surge of pain, rush through me causing me to gasp in pain and collapse on the ground. I tore off my shirt and looked down at my rather well toned body. I saw three huge gashes across my chest. I remembered the night before and remembered the witch attacking me but I didn't think it did that much damage. The others turned to see I was kneeling on the floor with my shirt off and wincing in pain. "You ok mate?" asked Callum obviously worried. "Yeah but I could of sworn I bandaged myself up last night." "Na mate you only put antiseptic on." I sighed a told the others to watch my back as Zoey helped to bandage my wounds. I had to discard my shirt and jacket due to the gashes in them. I gave my beret to Dom he always wanted one of them. Now I was wearing nothing on my upper body and my dark hair was now beret free it was unkempt and messy but was rather cool anyway. I had my olive green combat bottoms still on with an ammo belt around my waist with the pistol clips and a few rifle clips as well. I still had my boots on and my stubble was now a light beard. Josh was wearing a shirt with a tie and some trousers he had a businessman effect going on and of course resembled Louis. Dom now had my beret on and a plain shirt on with jeans being his plain old self. I caught a glimpse of myself in Zoey's eyes they were a beautiful shade of hazel. I snapped back to reality and as I looked in her eyes again I could see the bandage around my upper chest giving me a battle torn look. We decided to press on. A few weeks passed as we got further away from home and a few of us were picking up new wounds miraculously Dom and Josh were still unharmed Zoey had a few bruises here and there and Callum had a bad leg and was Limping. I on the other hand was a little worse for wear. I now had a scar over my right eye. The witch claw marks were scarred as well leaving me with three scars on my still bear chest. I had also picked up a knee injury following a particularly nasty fall. It caused me a little pain when going upstairs and down or walking on uneven ground making me limp slightly but nothing I couldn't handle.

"Hey look Tom it's your favourite, stairs" laughed Zoey walking up the flight of stairs that was leading to the roof. "Great I hate stairs" I mumbled and began to limp my way up. "HORDE!" yelled Callum turning around and drawing his flashy new M1014 shotgun. "What a load of horse shit." I said while turning around on the landing shouldering my M4A1 which I took from the previous safe room. My rifle had been smashed to pieces when I fell from that balcony when the Jockey got me and did my leg in. Zoey drew her ump45 and covered the second floor hallway while me and Callum took the stair case. Dom took his PSG-1 and looked through the window and shot the distant zombies while Josh lifted his L86 LSW which he somehow had the strength to not only carry with him but cut fire and even sprint with and let all hell break loose and he sprayed at the oncoming horde. We were pushed up the stairs and onto the roof top where a safe room was located at the far end. As the horde thinned out and eventually disappeared five simultaneous hunters pounced on us pinning us to the floor. My M4 went spinning of the roof and I fought the hunters slashing with my own punching. I thought this is it. Just a gunshot sounded then another and another and a final one. I was still fighting the hunter hand to hand when the bullet exploded through its skull sending brains everywhere. I struggled to my feet and saw three people by the safe room door. I help the others and slipped a sneaky peck on the lips to Zoey (our relationship had grown in the past few weeks) and we staggered to the door. "Hey thanks a bunch you guys we owe you." They smiled and led the way into the safe room. They were all dressed in a marines outfit and the oldest of three smiled at the girl next to me whose waist I had my arm around. "I see you found yourself a fella hey Zoey." Yeah Bill I guess I did she said but looked at the floor rather sheepishly. "You know each other?" asked Josh "Yeah me and Bill here had a plan to meet up around here when the first infection happened and of course I ran into you guys." She explained and I looked at the grey haired man who had a beard very similar to mine only grey. I saw the other two behind him and I felt my insides light up. "Sheeno, Mike your ok." I beamed. "Yeah thanks to bill here" said Sheeno. Mike just smiled and nodded in agreement. _'We got a lot of catching up to do' _I thought as we all shook hands happy to have a an eight man strong group of survivors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note**

Sorry the other chapter ended so sudden ill try and make sense in this next chapter.

Chapter 5

**Separation**

"Wow Tom you look like shit!" Sheeno said. That's Sheeno for ya never a dull moment and always stating the obvious but he never lies about anything either so what he says at any given moment is true. "Yeah man I know I had a run in with a witch a few weeks back when we saved Zo and a hunter got me a few days after that" I explained pointing to my right eye. Mike joined the conversation it was the first time he had spoken since we had seen him "I noticed you limping quite badly as well mate care to elaborate?" "Well" I started "Me and Callum here were fighting of a little horde while the others ran upstairs I told Callum to follow them and I came up the rear keeping the zombies at bay, What I didn't know was that a jockey was in the horde as well, but them being the little hoppy bastards they are dodged my gun shots and jumped on me." "Then what" asked Sheeno now a little shocked how I could survive all this. "It dragged me along the corridor and by time the others noticed I wasn't there and heard my screaming I was pulled out of an open window and fell from the first floor to the street below badly damaging my knee." I finished. There was this awkward silence you sometimes get when someone tells you a story that shocks you and you can't think of anything to say. Thankfully after what seemed a life time Mike finally spoke "Not to be rude or anything mate but how the hell did you survive all of this?" "Well I had a lot of help from ma buddies over there and I was ready for this anyway and what about you two how did you end up marines and with Bill?" "I can answer this one mate." Sheeno began to explain "We heard the news about the infection breaking out and decided we needed to protect the helpless after all I have been trained in armed combat and Mike wanted to help so we joined the volunteer service and got posted with Bill who had come out of retirement to help out. We were looking for survivors when we stumbled into you guys." With our stories cleared and all of us ready to move on even if a little reluctant with three of us wounded we opened the safe room door. All we could see was the roof which was covered in corpses of zombies and unfortunate survivors alike. "Eyes and ears people eyes and ears" whispered Bill. We pressed on and looked over the edge of the roof. We could see the zombies shambling about clueless to our presence. I could see a bridge at the edge of the city. Maybe that was our way out of here. We turned to walk to the opposite end of the rood where we would head down and decide on our plan of escape. I was down to my two pistols now and the others were still well armed but a few of us lacking large ammo counts maybe a few hundred rounds each or so. As we began to march off to the stairs I heard a coughing sound and turned to see a smokers tongue wrap around my waist and drag me away from the others and screamed for the others and desperately attempted to escape the slimy clutches of the rope like muscle. Zoey grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back but we were both pulled off the end of the roof. "SHIT ZOEY TOM YOU OK!" shouted Callum. Luckily the weight of both of us was too much for the smoker to handle and had released us above a small balcony which had landed on in a heap. "YEAH LISTEN TO ME GUYS ME THERE IS A BRIDGE ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN ME AND ZO WILL HEAD TO THE SAFE ROOM NEAR THERE WE WILL MEET YOU THERE!" I shouted back in reply. I got a nod from Callum as he ran off to tell the others where they were going next. Unfortunately for us me and Zoey were wounded and were now alone having been dragged across the gap between the river. We had the advantage however because now we didn't need to cross the bridge but why someone would put the Bridge on the outskirts of town I don't know. This area we were now in seemed a lot less populated however so it meant we were on the city boundary and could get to the surrounding fields quite easy. That meant we had two choices. First choice we could take the fast route through the city but risk a high number of infected or we could work our way to the fields and travel the slower but probably safer route.

I thought up the consequences quickly for each route and then I thought we should take a risk with the city. If there is one thing I have learnt it's that zombies linger in the places you least expect them to be and so therefore the city would have a similar number of zombies and yet be faster and with their only being two of us the thin alleys would provide great choke points to take care of a large horde without getting surrounded. "OK Zo lets move I'll take point you cover me and stay close." She just nodded a clear look of fear on her face. I gave her a passionate kiss on the lips and assured her would be fine and we set off. Truthfully I was scared to but had to stay strong, for her I will save her no matter the cost. She reminded me so much of a girl I was and always will love but I will never see her again. Now I will make sure I don't lose Zo as well I smiled at her and loaded my pistols.

_**DUN DUN DUURRRRNN! Cliff hanger and who is this girl that I loved and still do and will we even make it to the bridge? You will have to wait for chapter 6 mwahahahahaha PS: to my mates who read this there is also a hidden message in this story. Something you don't know about me and what I desire I can't just say it so ill hint it in my story anyway until next time people peace out!**_


End file.
